c i r c l e
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Kita hanya berjalan mengitari lingkaran. Aku kembali ke tempat yang sama. Di titik dirimu berada. [Untuk #SHBF10 #AwaldanAkhir] Selamat tahun baru! [1]


Aku hanya berjalan mengitari lingkaran. Aku kembali ke tempat yang sama. Di titik dirimu berada.

 **Circle © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.|**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: H/C**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **.**

 **Untuk SHBF 10, prompt: awal dan akhir**

 **...**

 **Keduanya memulai di sebuah titik.**

Hinata tak pernah menyukai desa Ame. Desa yang sepi dan mayoritas dihuni orang yang sudah tua, bau tanah. Hinata tak pernah bermaksud menghina desa yang telah menjadi tanah kelahirannya, ia hanya tidak suka. Ia benci mendengar suara serangga di malam hari, suara hujan yang tiap hari turun menggerus atap rumahnya, bau tanah basah sehabis hujan, lembap. Ia benci. Ia tak kalah risih dengan suruhan orangtuanya yang mendiktenya untuk segera menikah setelah lulus SMA.

Sial. Hinata tak akan sudi. Ia bukan orang kolot yang berpikiran sempit untuk menghabiskan masa muda di desa sepi dengan mengurus anak dan suami. Hinata tidak pernah sepemikiran dengan keluarganya.

"Hinata."

Tepukan di bahu membuatnya terkejut. Hinata mendongak dengan wajah kebingungan, sebuah sapu tangan disodorkan padanya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan, menatap wajah datar teman sepermainannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau mimisan."

Hinata spontan meraba bagian hidung, merasa cairan kental menyapa kulit jarinya. Ia melenguh, kesal. Sudah seminggu ini ia kerap mimisan. Bukannya ia tak tahu alasannya, ia hanya menolak untuk menyerah menentang suruhan orangtuanya.

Masa bodoh dengan menikah atau melanjutkan hidup di desa, Hinata akan mengejar universitas terkenal di kota. Masa bodoh dengan—oh, Hinata tak akan bisa jujur kalau ia tak tega meninggalkan temannya di sini. Meski Sasuke pendiam dan cenderung dingin, Hinata menyayanginya, dan meninggalkanya sama saja seperti mengkhianati persahabatan mereka selama ini. Anak muda di desa ini tidak terlalu banyak, membiarkan Sasuke sendiri di desa dengan para orang tua berpikiran kolot membuat Hinata khawatir.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke sudah pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan mewarisi _dojo_ milik ayahnya. Hinata merasa tak berhak menggoyahkan ketetapan pemuda itu.

Ya, Hinata merasa bersalah karena sempat berjanji pada Sasuke kalau mereka akan selalu bersama di desa ini. Nyatanya Hinata sudah muak.

"Hinata, lap hidungmu."

Hinata kembali tersentak untuk kedua kalinya, bukannya meraih sapu tangan malah sibuk mencari tissue di tasnya. Sasuke gemas, buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung gadis berwajah gembil itu. Hinata ingin meronta namun dagunya ditahan Sasuke, ia kesulitan memprotes.

"Uh, terima kasih." Hinata tidak jadi protes, sadar diri Sasuke sudah berbaik hati menolongnya.

"Aku dengar dari Neji, kau mau melanjut universitas."

Hinata bagai disambar kilat di siang hari. Ia memegang pulpen dengan panik, menggores apa saja di lembaran bukunya, tertawa singkat—suaranya terdengar aneh bagi Sasuke.

"O-oh, itu. Ehm ... i-iya," kebiasaan buruk Hinata, gugup saat berbohong.

Sasuke menghela napas, hafal benar kalau gadis itu cenderung menutup diri saat ditanyai hal-hal mengenai pendapatnya terhadap desa mereka. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu gadis itu kerap merasa tidak nyaman saat didikte perkara kelulusan SMA. Didesak segera menikah juga bukannya enak didengar. Sasuke berusaha memahami teman kecilnya itu.

"Ah, begitu," Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa, bukannya ia tak kecewa, hanya saja ingin menentang pun ia tak tega. Gadis itu sudah cukup tertekan oleh keluarganya, Sasuke tak berniat membuatnya jatuh legih dalam lagi. Ia menarik napas sebelum berbisik pelan, "Semangat."

Dan ia tidak melewatkan bahwa wajah Hinata bersemu dan matanya berkilat bahagia. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menghancurkan harapan gadis itu? Ia tak akan pernah tega.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!"

...

"Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke memegang tangan gadis itu. Hinata lulus ujian seleksi perguruan tinggi, Sasuke tak pernah heran, gadis itu memang pintar. Sasuke mengantar kepergiannya dengan tidak rela. Meski selama ini ia mendukung gadis itu, bukannya ia tak merasa kehilangan. Semua ini masih sulit ia terima.

Jujur, ia pernah berharap gadis itu gagal, namun pemikiran itu disingkirkannya jauh-jauh.

"Sasuke, terima kasih. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini semua tanpamu."

Hinata sangat cantik hari itu. Dengan wajah bersemu, pakaian baru yang ia beli sebagai hadiah kelulusan dari Neji, dan tambahan jepit rambut hadiah Sasuke. Keduanya duduk bersisian di bangku, menunggu kereta api yang akan datang lima belas menit lagi—kalau tidak terlambat.

"Hmm ..." Sasuke hanya bisa membalas dengan gumaman, sesak rasanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku benci desa ini. Aku tidak suka cuaca lembap, aku benci hujan yang turun setiap hari, aku benci dengan nasihat kolot orang dewasa di desa ini. Aku benci. Aku bisa menahannya selama ini karena ada kau. Jadi, terima kasih."

Sasuke menghela napas, sekali. Ia bergumam, "Jangan pergi."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap ke bawah.

"Sasuke ... jangan menangis."

Gadis itu merengkuh. Sasuke tidak cengeng, Itachi seringkali mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak boleh menangis. Ia tahu. Hanya saja rasanya berat. Ia tidak tahan.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata."

Gadis itu mulai sesenggukan, menangis juga. Keduanya tampak tolol. Menangis dan meracau, sedih dan terpukul. Hinata tak pernah menyangka, Sasuke yang tampak tenang ternyata bisa rapuh seperti ini. Hinata menepuk punggung Sasuke.

Kereta datang. Dan Sasuke masih tidak rela melepas tangan itu. Hinata menghapus air matanya, mengecup pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku akan kembali. Janji."

Hinata menautkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak, punggung gadis itu tegap, langkahnya mantap menuju kereta. Sasuke menatap jendela, Hinata berdiri di sana, meniupkan uap napas pada kaca jendela. Sasuke mengejar, melihat apa yang Hinata torehkan di sana. Sasuke tersenyum, lantas melambaikan tangan.

Ah, menangis itu memalukan.

...

"Papa, papa!"

Sasuke menggendong seorang bocah berambut gelap yang mirip dirinya, ia mencium kening anak itu. Ia bermain sebentar dengan anak itu. Tawa kecil bocah umur tiga tahun meledak. Seorang wanita berambut gelap datang dan duduk di sampingnya, ikut tertawa melihat kelucuan anak itu.

"Sai, dia bukan ayahmu!" Uchiha Itachi emosional, kesal karena anaknya lebih senang bersama pamannya. Ayahnya malah diabaikan begitu saja.

Yugao tertawa, mengangkat balita itu dari gendongan Sasuke, "Maaf ya, Sasuke. Dia sangat suka mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan keluarga baru kakak lelakinya. Ia memakai jaket musim dinginnya dan mengambil sepasang sepatu. Langkahnya berat. Hujan turun bersamaan dengan salju, Sasuke mengerang. Payung berwarna hitam ia bawa keluar.

Sudah tujuh tahun Hinata pergi. Gadis itu sangat dingin. Bahkan secarik surat pun tak sempat ia kirimkan pada Sasuke. Ingin menghubungi via telepon, Sasuke tak tahu nomor ponsel gadis itu, bertanya pada Neji sama saja mengakui ia jatuh hati pada Hinata. Gengsinya selangit.

Ia pasrah. Memegang janji Hinata.

Fugaku dan Mikoto mendesaknya menikah dengan anak tetangga, Sasuke menolak mati-matian. Kalau Hinata kembali dengan membawa calon suami, Sasuke tidak yakin apakah dirinya idiot atau dimabuk cinta—ah, sama saja. Sebuah kaleng minuman di tengah jalan ditendang begitu saja, Sasuke sedang dilema.

Sasuke putus asa. Hinata tidak akan kembali.

"Hei."

Sasuke diam di tempat.

Oh, ini sungguh menyakitkan. Apa dirinya sudah sakit jiwa sampai berhalusinasi. Ah, ini tidak mungkin.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Sasuke tertegun. Ah, sial. Mengapa rasanya ia mendengar Hinata? Oh, sial. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi.

"Kau mendengarku, Sasuke?"

Helai rambut keunguan tampak di mata Sasuke, berikut dengan wajah yang ia kenali. Matanya terbelalak. Rasanya tidak percaya. Ia mematung, kaget. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sasuke tanpa sadar menjatuhkan payung. Air menyentuh pipinya, dingin. Salju menumpuk di kepalanya, dingin.

"Astaga, k-kau menangis lagi ..."

"..."

Hei, siapa yang menangis duluan. Ini hanya air hujan. Sasuke ingin membalas demikian namun tak bisa. Yang Sasuke tahu, Hinata juga menitikkan air mata. Air mata terasa hangat mengalir di pipinya. Ia tak lagi sadar, gadis itu memeluk dirinya. Keduanya dirundung air hujan.

" _Tadaima_ ..."

" _Okaeri, Hinata ..._ "

...

Sasuke mengejar kereta, matanya mengejar tulisan Hinata. Kereta tak menunggunya. Sasuke panik, berusaha mencerna tulisan yang Hinata torehkan.

" _Ai_ ..."

 _Kanji_ ' _ai'_ tertoreh di lapisan embun. Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah sembab.

Perlahan langkah Sasuke terhenti. Tangannya terangkat, melambai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

...

 **Keduanya kembali di titik yang sama.**

 **...**

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Oke, gantung lagi. Yowes, dimaklumi ya. /dicambuk/ Selamat tahun baru ya~~~ Semoga kalian sehat selalu dan bisa tetap menetap di kapal SasuHina ya. :"))) SHBF 10 berakhir hari ini. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya!**

 **Thanks for reading~**

 **Salam cinta,**

 **Gin**


End file.
